Despertares
by I love Weasley's and Merodeadores
Summary: La revista ya está empezando a poner nerviosa a Harmione, ¿Es acaso unna broma pesada? ¿Y que la pasa con Ron?, todo eso es muy confuso... ¿Y Harry y Ginny? Dejad reviews xfi...TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I. Golpes en la noche**

Hermione estaba tumbada, mirando al dosel sobre su cama. Eran las 3 de la mañana, y no podía dormir. No tenía sentido intentarlo, así que decidió hacer algo útil. Se incorporó y su puso la bata y sus zapatillas favoritas, suaves calientes. Estaba sola en la habitación. Era Enero y casi habían terminado las vacaciones de Navidad. Como otros años, se había quedado en Hogwarts con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Pronto volvería a haber otras cinco chicas con ella, pero de momento disfrutaba de la paz que suponía tener la habitación para ella sola.

Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó frente a sus libros cuidadosamente ordenados. Naturalmente, hacía tiempo que había terminado los deberes que les habían mandado para las vacaciones (se preguntaba por qué entonces lo llamaban vacaciones) y ahora estaba trabajando en algunos proyectos para subir nota e investigando. Presentaría "Muggles y el Ocultismo" a la profesora McGonagall al principio del trimestre para ver que pensaba de él. Hermione creía que era un buen trabajo, pero necesitaba la confirmación de otra persona para convencerse.

Tras media hora de hojear _"Prácticas Ocultistas Muggle en el Medioevo"_, sus ojos empezaban a estar cansados y a perder la concentración, haciendo que se fijase en una revista que había en el suelo, cerca de la pared. SerBruja, sin duda era de Lavender. Con cierta curiosidad la cogió y le echó un vistazo a la portada, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. 'Los deseos de los Magos – lo que los magos realmente buscan en una bruja'. 'Transformación – La nueva tú'. '¡Encantador? Cómo identificar a un patán' . Notó que estaban en letras grandes, con purpurina. ¿Por qué una chica iba a querer ponerse así por un chico? Se sonrojó ligeramente, no era que no le gustasen los chicos, bueno, al menos los que conocía, pero no tenía ninguna intención de emperifollarse para ellos. Excepto, quizás, en ocasiones especiales. Si no les gusto tal y como soy, ellos mismos. Y en cualquier caso, eran sus amigos, no sus novios.

Bostezó, se notaba somnolienta y volvió a la cama, llevando consigo la revista – sólo para echarle un vistazo – se dijo. Entonces se paró en seco, mirando fijamente frente a ella. ¿Cómo había llegado allí la revista? Después de que Lavender y las demás se fuesen a casa, había limpiado y ordenado la habitación. Y había puesto todas sus cosas sobre sus escritorios. La revista no estaba en el suelo antes, ¿verdad? Debe haber estado, suspiró. Era tarde. Con un movimiento de su varita apagó las luces. Se metió en la cama arropándose con el edredón. De una atada lo ahuecó, y moviendo los dedos de los pies, dejó que el edredón volviera a asentarse sobre ella. Era una sensación cálida y agradable, de seguridad. Estúpida revista. Debía haber estado ahí. Sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

El sonido de un ligero golpeteo la despertó. Todavía estaba oscuro, aún no eran las cuatro. Los golpes venían de la puerta. Eran lentos, cadenciosos y cada vez más suaves. Hermione encendió la luz y escuchó, con el corazón a mil por hora, como el sonido desaparecía gradualmente. Se empezó a oír el sonido de unos arañazos, muy claros al principio, que poco a poco se fueron apaciguando. Y entonces el anillo de hierro que hacía de picaporte empezó a moverse, lentamente, poco a poco. Alguien estaba intentado abrir la puerta. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho y cogió su varita. El anillo empezó a girar lentamente, y luego, igual e despacio, volvió a su posición original. Después... Nada. Hermione quería correr hacia la puerta, abrirla de golpe y mirar en el pasillo, pero no se atrevía. Se quedó allí sentada, temblando, con la varita apuntado hacía la puerta. Cualquier ruidito, por pequeño que fuese, la aterrorizaba. Le dieron las cinco de la mañana antes de que el agotamiento pudiese con ella y volviese a quedarse dormida.

Se despertó en una habitación bañada por el sol. Volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero, por algún motivo, le parecían tonterías. Debió haber sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Se giró para mirar su nuevo despertador. "¡Cielos, las diez!" Ya había terminado la hora el desayuno. Sonrió al mirar el despertador. Era un regalo de Reyes de Harry. Y de verdad que era despertador. Si no te levantabas en cuanto sonaba la alarma, se subía a la almohada y empezaba a gritar: 'DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA, ALARMA, ALARMA' justo en el oído. Cómo había tenido oportunidad de comprobar.

Al lado del reloj, había una pequeña figura de un dragón. Si le apretabas la nariz, se iluminaba durante un rato. Ese era de Ron. Nada práctico. Y junto al dragón, una enorme rana de chocolate con un disfraz de Santa Claus, para acompañar al dragón, le había dicho Ron. Prometo no comérmela, le había contestado. Y no lo había hecho. Estiró la mano y cogió el dragón, lo puso sobre su pecho y le apretó la nariz. Se quedó allí, tumbada, sonriendo, mientras desprendía un raro resplandor verde.

El tontorrón de Ron. Apuesto a que a Lavender no le han regalado un dragón por Reyes.

Por fin se levantó. La luz en la habitación era extrañamente luminosa y cuando se asomó a la ventana vio el porqué. Había nevado durante la noche, los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por un manto blanco de nieve, y con el sol brillando desde un claro cielo azul, el efecto era casi cegador. Se lavó y vistió con su blusa favorita y una falda y bajó a la sala común.

Allí pudo ver dos pares de piernas estiradas desde dos sillones puestos frente al fuego. Uno de ellos llevaba puestos unos horrorosos calcetines de lana verdes y amarillos. Era uno de los regalos que la Sra. Weasley le había hecho a Ron – parecía que los jerséis ya no se estilaban. Se sentó en la silla junto a él.

"Buenos días, dormilona." Dijo el dueño de los calcetines. Era Harry.

"¿Por qué llevas puestos los calcetines de Ron?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Ahora son míos. Echamos una partida a las cartas."

"¿Y ganaste y le quitaste los calcetines a Ron? Eso es horrible. Espera a que se lo diga a la Sra. Weasley."

"No gané." Dijo Harry con una mueca. "Perdí."

"¡Ron!" Dijo Hermione. "¿Cómo has podido? Ahora si que se lo voy a decir a tu madre." Suspiró mientras los dos la miraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. "Supongo que nadie me guardó algo del desayuno."

Ron sonrió y, con una floritura, sacó un sándwich de tostadas y bacon.

"Oh, perfecto, gracias." Dijo Hermione, extendiendo la mano.

"Hay condiciones."

"Ron, tengo hambre."

"Primero: vas a salir con nosotros a tirar bolas de nieve."

"Por favor, me ruge el estómago."

"Segundo." Dijo Harry. "Hoy no estudiarás ni nada que tenga que ver con las clases."

"Y tercero..." Siguió Ron. "¿Cuál era la tercera, Harry?"

"No nos poníamos de acuerdo. Pero de todas formas era dolorosa."

"¡Dame!"

Ron le acercó el sándwich. "Gracias." Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole. Se sentía halagada de que hubiese pensado en guardarle algo de desayuno.

El retrato se abrió y entró Ginny, con las mejillas brillantes. Llevaba un ramo de florecillas.

He conseguido rescatar estas." Les informó. Ron y Harry hicieron muecas.

"Espero que no vayas a poner la sala común en plan cursi." Dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Ron.

"Pues sí." Contestó Ginny, cogiendo un jarrón de la mesa. Colocó las flores en él, lo llevó hacia donde estaban ellos y lo colocó sobre la repisa de la chimenea. "Así está mejor." Dijo Ginny, sacándole la lengua a Harry.

"¿Qué tal se está fuera?" Preguntó Harry, cogiendo una revista sobre Quidditch.

"Genial. La capa de nieve es muy profunda." Contestó Ginny.

"Estupendo." Dijo Harry. "Me encanta la nieve."

Ginny dio un paso hacia él. "Eso creía. Por eso te traje esto..."

Harry alzó la mirada, extrañado. Ginny metió la mano en su abrigo, sacó una bola de nieve y se la dejó caer en la cabeza. Harry, se levantó de un salto, sacudiendo la nieve en todas direcciones. Ginny estaba riendo a carcajadas y enseguida salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de la sala común y salió por el agujero del retrato, mientras Harry rugía y corría tras ella.

Ron casi se cayó del sillón de la risa. Hermione negó con la cabeza, haciendo sonidos desaprobatorios mientras sacaba la varita y, con la ayuda de un hechizo Amontonador, recogió toda la nieve de nuevo en una bola de nieve. Entonces una sonrisa apreció en su rostro. Haciendo botar la bola de nieve en su mano miró a Ron.

"Ni se te ocurra." Dijo Ron, con tono cansino.

"¿Qué?" Río Hermione.

"Ya sabes el qué."

"¿Yo?" Contestó Hermione, inocentemente. "Vamos, haría yo algo así." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Ron. Que le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. Hermione trató de mantener la mirada, pero por algún motivo, de repente se sintió avergonzada. Apartó la mirada, echó la bola de nieve al fuego y observó mientras silbaba y se convertía en vapor.

"Sabia decisión." Dijo Ron. Se acercó a ella y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Hermione se giró y le sonrió, vacilante.

"Venga." Dijo Ron. "Vamos a buscarlos."

"Prométeme que no os uniréis todos contra mí. Parece que siempre acabo cubierta de nieve en Navidad."

"Por supuesto que no. Y ellos se unen contra ti, me pondré de tu parte. Podemos sorprenderlos. Hace tiempo que no he convertido a Ginny en un hombre de nieve."

"Vale." Aceptó Hermione. "Pero no voy a salir ahí fuera con falda. Tengo que cambiarme. Ahora te alcanzo."

"Vale, no tardes." Ron sonrió y se fue.


	2. Batalla en la nieve y sentimientos confu

Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, para mí, es un record, ¡¡6 reviews en el primer capítulo, wow, bueno, eso era todo, ahora si, la contestación a los reviews:

**Sarah-keyko**: Ola, la verdad es que sí, el tuyo es el primer review del fic, jejeje, me alegro de que pienses que empezé con buen pie.

**Leweline-hechicera**: Ola, ¿De verdad ves al fic con futuro, valla, gracias.

**Jessi Weasley**: Ola! Jejeje, bueno, lo de Reyes, pues...xD, que más da, si de todas formas era para ver como se comportaba con el regalo de Ron...

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Ola, me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque en este capítulo no se resuelve mucho, que se diga.

**Cervatilla**: Ola! Ya tienes aquí el siguiente capítulo, jejeje, y respecto a lo de la batalla de nieve y si pasa algo...¿Po qué no lo compruebas tú misma, jejeje, me alegra de que te gustó mucho.

**Ginny PoshSpice**: Ola, ya escribí el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Capítulo II. Batalla en la nieve y sentimientos confusos.**

Hermione subió las escaleras despacio, entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Crookshanks subió a su regazo y empezó a ronronear. Le acarició mientras miraba al vacío. ¿Por qué no había podido mantener la mirada de Ron? No era que... sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas. No seas tonta, se dijo a sí misma.

Empujó a Crookshanks de su regazo, se levantó y se puso unos vaqueros. Después se puso las botas y buscó una cazadora de lana muy calentita. Atándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, se dirigió hacia la puerta... y se detuvo. Tirada en el suelo, de nuevo junto a la pared, estaba la revista de Lavender. 'Ya la quité de ahí.' Dijo en voz alta a la habitación vacía. Estaba sobre mi mesilla – se giró, pero ya no estaba allí. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

Sintiéndose tonta y un poco nerviosa, se acercó a la revista. Los mismos titulares en la portada, las mismas fotografías, era la misma revista. La miró fijamente. Después la cogió, fue hacia su escritorio y la puso en una cajón. Crookie – debe de haber sido él, debe de haber estado jugando con ella. El gato estaba tumbado sobre una silla, mirándola como si estuviese molesto, su mirada de porqué-no-me-estás-mimando. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a él acariciándole durante un par de minutos. Entonces se fue corriendo.

Fuera se encontró con un paraíso invernal. El aire era tan limpio, sentía que podría ver cientos de kilómetros a la redonda. Parecía que todos sus sentidos estaban magnificados y se sentía abrumada por la definida belleza de lo que la rodeaba. Las huellas sobre la nieve le indicaban que camino seguir pronto encontró a los demás. Ron y Harry estaban bombardeando a Ginny con bolas de nieve y ésta empezada a estar sospechosamente blanca. Hermione les gritó. Se giraron y la sonrieron – y acto seguido empezaron a tirarle bolas de nieve a ella. Hermione se agachó y evitó, e intentó devolverles alguna, pero con los tres atacando era imposible y pronto ella también empezaba a parecerse a un hombre de nieve.

"Esto no es justo." Se quejó Hermione.

"De eso se trata." Gritó Harry, lanzando otra bola de nieve, con puntería.

Hermione empezó retroceder y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando ron se le acercó y empezó a tirar bolas de nieve tras él, Harry y Ginny unieron fuerzas y empezaron a apuntar hacia Ron, así que Hermione empezó a tirarle bolas a Ginny. La batalla se volvió más dura, pero mucho más equilibrada. Ahora que alguien estaba de su lado, Hermione empezó a disfrutar. Era divertido, ¡cuando no tenías que apañártelas tu sola! Le dio tres veces a Ginny directamente en el cuerpo y un par de ellas a Harry. Ron consiguió interceptar la mayoría de las que iban dirigidas a ella, pero como resultado recibió un montón de ella él.

"Estoy hecho polvo" Gritó Ron de repente, tirándose en la nieve, estaba muy mojado como para preocuparse.

"Yo también." Dijo Hermione, dejándose caer junto a él.

Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!" Gritó Ginny emocionada, saltando de un lado para otro. Le tiró una última bola de nieve a Ron, riendo cuando le dio en un lado de la cabeza.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Harry, intentado sacudirse la nieve.

"Trineo." Anunció Ginny. Sacó su varita, cerró los ojos, y movió la varita de un lado a otro. Una auténtica bandeja de Hogwarts apareció. Era perfecta para deslizarse por las nevadas colinas. Ginny la cogió y miró interrogante a Harry.

"Vale." Dijo él, riendo.

"¿Venís?" Gritó a Ron y Hermione mientras se alejaban.

"Yo no." Contestaron a la vez Ron y Hermione. Se giraron y se sonrieron el uno al otro, y después observaron como Ginny y Harry subían por la colina.

"¿Qué está haciendo Ginny?" Preguntó Ron, protegiéndose los ojos del sol.

"Intentado meterle una bola de nieve a Harry por el cuello del abrigo."

"Extraño."

"La verdad es que no." Dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada." Contestó Hermione, intentado con todas sus fuerzas no reírse.

Ron la miró extrañado y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione le interrumpió.

"Quedarnos sentados sobre la nieve mojándonos aún más no es una buena idea." Le informó, en un tono que descartaba cualquier otra opinión sobre el tema. "Hay un banco por ahí, vamos a ver si lo encontramos."

Ron la siguió obediente mientras se abría camino a través de la espesa capa de nieve, intentando recordar donde estaba el camino. Encontraron el banco en un par de minutos. Ron quitó la nieve que lo cubría y ambos se dejaron caer en él.

"Estoy empapada y helada." Dijo Hermione. "¿Cómo narices vamos a entrar en calor?"

"Y lo dice la chica especialista en fuegos portátiles." La contestó Ron, mirando al cielo con gesto de desesperación.

"Oh, es verdad, lo olvidaba." Rió Hermione. Conjuró unos cuanto fuegos y los situó alrededor del banco.

"Eso está mejor." Dijo Ron, calentándose las manos sobre un fuego que flotaba entre los dos.

"A que sí." Reconoció Hermione, extendiendo las manos cerca, pero no demasiado, de las de Ron.

"De todas formas ha sido divertido." Comentó Ron. "Pero supongo que Ginny estará todo el día fanfarroneando de cómo Harry y ella nos ganaron. Aún así, no lo hicimos demasiado mal... teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias."

"¿Qué circunstancias?" Preguntó Hermione.

Que no aciertas una así tu vida dependa de ello." Contestó Ron, poniendo enseguida las manos frente a él, como símbolo de arrepentimiento.

"Vaya, gracias."

"Bueno, no lo hiciste mal del todo." Siguió Ron, sin notar el gesto dolido que Hermione había puesto. "Quiero decir, que no tan mal como lo hubiesen hecho Parvati o Lavender. Ellas se habrían estado quejando sobre su pelo, sus uñas o el abrillantador de labios o algo así."

"Brillo de labios."

"Sí eso también." Dijo Ron, riendo. "Al menos tú no eres tan cursi. Tienes demasiado sentido común como para preocuparte de cómo está tu pelo. Lavender se quejaba el último día de clases porque Harry y yo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que se había recogido el pelo en una coleta o algo así."

"Creo que cambió la coleta por trenzas." Corrigió Hermione, sonriendo. Inconscientemente se tocó el pelo.

"Lo que sea. ¿Por qué las chicas se preocupan tanto por esas cosas? Es una locura. Intento alejarme de ese tipo de chicas."

"¿Y cuál es tu tipo de chica?" Preguntó Hermione, viendo a ver como reaccionaba.

"No lo sé. Normal." Dijo Ron simplemente. No había ni una pizca de la vergüenza que esperaba ver en él.

"¿Normal?"

"Eso es, pero no creo que haya chicas normales en Gryffindor. A parte de ti y de Ginny, claro. Y vosotras no contáis."

"Supongo que no." Aceptó Hermione, preguntándose por qué ese último comentario le había dolido. Se mordió el labio y miró al suelo. Se quedaron sentados en silencio un rato mientras entraban en calor.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Ron finalmente. "Trineo o volvemos al castillo."

"Por mí volvemos al castillo."

"Vale, pero vamos a coger el camino largo. Quiero ver si el lago está helado."

"De acuerdo, será un paseo agradable, debe estar precioso por los árboles." Hizo desaparecer los fuegos. Ron se levantó y le tendió la mano. Hermione la cogió y dejó que la ayudase a levantarse.

"Tienes la mano helada." Dijo Ron.

"Lo sé. Soy un desastre en cuanto salgo al aire libre."

"Trae." Indicó Ron. Juntando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y frotándolas con energía. Hermione notó como sus manos se calentaban. Y, por algún motivo, sus mejillas también. Alzo la mirada hacia Ron, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que había crecido. Era bastante más alto que ella y ya no tenía ese aire infantil del año anterior. Él la sonrió.

"¿Mejor?"

"Sí, gracias." Dijo Hermione. "Ya me puedo poner los guantes, ahora que hemos dejado de tirar bolas de nieve."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Ron, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"¡SÍ!" Contestó Hermione con energía.

"Vale, vámonos."

Caminaban juntos, lentamente, abriéndose camino de nuevo entre la nieve, rodeando las zonas más profundas. Ron se cayó de bruces en una cuando intentaba, y no conseguía, saltar sobre un árbol caído. Hermione se río y le ofreció la mano. Ron la cogió – e intentó tirar de ella hacia el hoyo con él. Casi lo consigue pero, justo cuando Hermione ya estaba asumiendo que se iba a volver a empapar, él la miró a los ojos y le soltó la mano, volviendo a caer en la nieve. Hermione volvió a extender la mano. Ron sonrió (N/A: La verdad es que no se explicar muy bien cómo es ese tipo de sonrisa, es algo así cómo de medio lado, no se si me entendéis) , la cogió, y dejó que tirase de él para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Gracias." Le dijo tímidamente. Después sonrió. "Un vistazo rápido al lago y luego volvemos. Te echo una carrera."

Según lo dijo echó a correr. Hermione se lanzó tras él y pronto llegaron a la orilla del lago. Estaba completamente helado.

"¡Guau!" Exclamó Ron. "Fíjate. Podría cruzarlo andando. Seguro que no hay muchos que lo hayan hecho."

"¡No!" Dijo Hermione. "No lo hagas. Podría romperse por cualquier lado. Sería una estupidez. Te podrías ahogar."

"No creo que eso le importase a nadie." Dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Se quedaron en silencio. Y entonces, aunque no sabía que era o que le hacía decirlo, Hermione habló.

"A mí me importaría."

"Oh." Murmuró. Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el lago helado. Hermione se quedó allí jugueteando con sus guantes.

"Es mejor que volvamos. Es la hora de comer." Anunció Ron, tras un rato. Caminaron hacia el castillo, sin hablar, evitando mirarse. Sentimientos extraños se estaban apoderando de Hermione. No conseguía entenderlos. Y eso la preocupaba.

La hora de la comida fue tranquila. Tenían demasiada hambre para hacer otra cosa que no fuese devorar la comida que tenían ante ellos. Cuando ya estaban llenos, volvieron tranquilamente a la sala común. Ron y Harry se dejaron caer en los mejores sillones enfrente del fuego una vez más. Harry se quitó los zapatos y puso los pies frente al fuego.

"La verdad es que esos calcetines son horrorosos." Dijo Ginny.

"Oh, no sé." Contestó Harry. "Creo que están empezando a gustarme. Son calentitos." Terminó moviendo los dedos de los pies.

"Bueno, yo se como voy a entrar en calor." Anunció Ginny. "Un buen baño caliente me está llamando."

"Buena idea." Coincidió Hermione. " Creo que yo voy a optar por una larga y caliente ducha. Vamos."

"Luego os vemos, posiblemente a la hora del té, si tengo que guiarme por el tiempo que Ginny pasa en el baño." Dijo Ron.

"Sólo porque no aprecias las buenas cosas de la vida." Se defendió Ginny, poniéndole caras. Con eso, ella y Hermione subieron tranquilamente las escaleras.

"¿Qué tal con el trineo?" Preguntó Hermione de repente.

"Genial, una vez que nos organizamos." Contestó Ginny, deteniéndose en las escaleras.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno, cuando llegamos a lo alto de la colina, Harry se dio cuenta de que solo teníamos una bandeja, así que quería que hiciese aparecer otra para que pudiésemos dejarnos caer los dos juntos. Después de pensarlo un rato, y de insistir un poquito, se dio cuenta de que se podía poner detrás de mí y podíamos caber los dos juntos."

"Entonces tuvo que poner sus brazos a tu alrededor." Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

"Rodeándome la cintura, se agarró durante toda la bajada. Es muy fuerte." Suspiró con añoranza. "bajamos por la colina seis veces, y nunca fui capaz de reunir el coraje de bajar yo sola. De hecho estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar acurrucarme más contra él."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Ginny, en serio, eres incorregible, aprovecharte así de un pobre chico indefenso. Especialmente Harry. Me refiero a que es tan..."

"Negado con las chicas." Terminó Ginny, riendo. "Pero es muy agradable, me gusta de verdad." Añadió, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Lo sé." Dijo Hermione. "No es que sea difícil de averiguar. Necesita a alguien que cuide de él. Me alegro de que seas tú." Se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó.

"¿Cómo te lo pasaste tu con el aburrido de mi hermano? Imagino que intentaría ahogarte en bolas de nieve o algo así, ¿no?"

"No." Replicó Hermione. "Dimos un agradable paseo alrededor del lago. La verdad es que fue bastante caballeroso."

"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez." Se sorprendió Ginny, y entrelazó el brazo de su amiga mientras reanudaban su ascenso por las escaleras.

"¿Cómo es? Fuera del colegio, quiero decir. ¿Es majo? No parece que el se meta contigo tanto como Fred y George."

"No estaremos interesadas en él, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ginny, con cierto tono pícaro.

"No, por supuesto que no, bueno, no como Harry y tú, bueno no que yo sepa, quiero decir que no creo que Ron... y yo no sé si... no, definitivamente no." Balbuceó Hermione, muy deprisa. Sus mejillas cogieron un cierto tono rosado.

"¡Te gusta!" Chilló Ginny.

"Yo no he dicho eso. Yo... No lo sé, a decir verdad. Sólo le he conocido como un amigo... pero después de esta mañana algo es diferente, pero no sé lo que es."

"Así es cuando te gusta alguien" Dijo Ginny, con la seguridad de quien sabe de qué habla. "Al principio no sabes lo que es. Creo que a mí me pasó la primera vez que vi a Harry, en vuestro primer día de colegio."

"Eras muy pequeña entonces, ¿estás segura?"

"Puede que lo fuese, pero el sentimiento nunca se ha ido, y se va haciendo más fuerte. Algunas veces empiezo a sentir una especie de hormigueo cuando le veo. Y algunas noches no puedo dormir pensando en él. Parece todo una tontería, pero mi madre me ha dicho que es normal."

"Oh." Fue todo lo que Hermione fue capaz de decir. Recordaba el hormigueo que había sentido. Y se sintió al mismo tiempo avergonzada e insegura de sí misma, era una situación desconocida para ella. Ginny y ella llegaron a la parte de arriba de las escaleras, se separaron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Hermione." La llamó Ginny. "No luches contra ello."

En la sala común, los objetos de sus afectos hablaban sobre Quidditch, comían chucherías y tiraban los envoltorios a las flores de Ginny, ignorantes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, ¡Ah! Y lo más importante:

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	3. ¿Sabes algo?

Bueno, por fín el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste, aunque la verdad, no lo sé, eso era todo, ¡Ah, la última cosa, si quereis agregarme al MSN para hablar sobre los fics y eso decídmelo ¿Vale, es que me encanta hablar con gente y eso..., no os entretengo más, la contestación a los reviews:

**Cervatilla:** Olass! me alegra que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo :o), sobr lo que dices que parece que Ron por ahora no siente nada... tal vez sí y tal vez no, ahora no te lo quiero desvelar porque si no te descubro todo el fic, jejeje, ah, y gracias por la invitación a leer tus ff, no dudes que los leeré, y si quieres tú también puedes leer los míos, son de los Merodeadores, "Cuidando de tu hermano" y "He pasado de odiarte a ¿¡AMARTE?", sólo era eso, en fin, esperotu review en este capítulo. Hasta pronto, besos.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Hello! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, jejeje :o), también a mí se me hizo muy tierno, la cosa era esa, que Hermione a veces no se da cuenta de las cosas, po cierto, me encantó ti fic de "Amor en el tiempo", eso era todo, te lo agradecería muchiiisimo si me dejaras un review en este capítulo, es que hacen mucha ilusión :o), bueno, adiós, y si no te importa me pasaré a leer tus otros ff. Besos.

**Ophelia dakker**: Me alegra que te guste, ya actualicé :o), eso era todo. Besos.

**Marce**: Bonjour! Me alegr a montones que te haya gustado, jejeje, hago lo que puedo:o), ya ves que actualicá. Adiós, Besos, porfavor, deja un review en este capítulo si puedes. Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review en otro de mis ff "Cuidando de tu hermano", ese también le actualizaré pronto. Bss.

**Jessi Weasley**: Hello! No, si la verdad es que lo de los Reyes...muchas gracias por decírmelo, así no lo volveré a poner en mis otros fics, también me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este capítulo, y ya...es muy mono Ron, la verdad es que es mi personaje favorito :o), es tan...Ron...jejeje, y sobre lo de la revista que te da mala espina... puedes tener razón, aunque eso se descubrirá más adelante, jejeje, probablemente en el próximo capítulo, ya ves, actualicé lo más rápido que pude, pues tambíen estoy co mis otros ff y tengo un lío, además, voy a celebrar mi cumple :o). jejeje, no sé para que digo eso si no viene al cuento, pero bueno, gracias por tu review e intenta dejarme un si puedes, ¿Vale, Adios, Besikos.

**Meli Weasley**: Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo te pareciera tiernuxo, a mi también XD, y también me alegra que te guste como se expresan Ginny y Herms, actualicé lo más pronto que pude, así que... gracias por decir que te parece buena la historia:o) , eso era todo, Bessos.

**Leweline-hechicera**: Bonjour! Jejeje, a que si? Hermione, que mona... pero en cierto modo la envidi, Ron es para mí, jejeje, y si dices que hasta ahora está muy interesante, entonces en este capitulo...bueno, eso era todo. Besikos.

**Capítulo III. ¿Sabes algo?**

Hermione volvió a su habitación tras la ducha, envuelta sólo en una toalla. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y entró. Una corriente fría pasó a través suyo y se quedó paralizada, sabiendo enseguida que algo no estaba bien. Paseo la mirada por la habitación, y lo vio. El cajón de su escritorio estaba en el suelo, sus cosas tiradas por todos lados... y la revista estaba de nuevo en el mismo sitio en el suelo. Se ciñó nerviosa la toalla, dudando si volver al baño, donde Ginny estaba todavía sumergida en el baño. ¿Había alguien en la habitación?

Por el rabillo del ojo noto movimiento y se giró, con el corazón martilleándola en el pecho. Crookshanks estaba de pie sobre el armario, con los pelos de punta, y el rabo levantado. Eso hizo que se decidiese – si hubiese alguien en la habitación Crookie hubiese seguido tranquilo. Y odiaba tener que huir. Se acercó al armario y se subió a una silla para bajarle, a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas. Se sentó en una silla frente al fuego, acariciándolo mientras él jugaba con la toalla. Ambos mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad.

Su mente estaba acelerada. ¿Alguien estaba gastándole una broma pesada? No podía ser Ginny. Había dos alumnos de primero también pasando allí las vacaciones, y ella les había hablado de forma un tanto brusca hacía un par de días cuando estaban intentado convertirse mutuamente en tortugas, pero no se atreverían a hacer algo así. Eso dejaba sólo a Ron y a Harry. Harry no lo haría. Por lo que quedaba Ron. Pero, ¿por qué? No había hecho nada para ofenderle. Y... Crookshanks no estaría asustado de él. Puede que a Ron no le gustasen mucho los gatos, pero a Crookshanks, últimamente, parecía que le gustaba Ron. Respiró profundamente. ¿Entonces quién era? Se quedó sentada durante veinte minutos dejando que su corazón y sus piernas volvieran a su estado normal, mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando. Sólo hay una cosa que pueda hacer.

Sólo había un par de piernas extendidas frente al fuego. Era Ron. Se giró cuando ella entró en la sala común.

"Hola, ¿dónde está Gin?"

"Está en el baño. ¿Dónde está Harry?"

"¿Todavía? Va a parecer una pasa. Harry ha ido a los cobertizos de las escobas."

"No irá a volar a ningún lado, ¿verdad?"

"No, es su turno de deshelar los núcleos." Contestó Ron.

"¿Deshelar el qué?"

"El núcleo de la cola de las escobas, dentro de las ramas, lo que hace que vuele." Explicó Ron, sonriendo ante la cara de confusión de Hermione. "Si hay hielo en el núcleo, empuja la cola fuera de la alineación y te quedas atrapado en giros bruscos. Las Saetas de Fuego son particularmente sensibles. Hemos estado turnándonos para dehelarlas."

"Oh." Dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Quizás tendría que echar un vistazo a la mía."

"Ya está hecho, he estado mirando tu escoba, aunque las Cometas no sufren demasiado."

"Gracias, Ron, eres muy amable." Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole.

"Siéntate."

"No puedo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca."

"No tendría mucho sentido." Dijo Ron.

"¿Por qué?"

"Está cerrada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Está cerrada, vamos, que no está abierta."

"No lo entiendo."

"No estoy seguro de cómo decírtelo más clarito." Dijo ron desesperado. "La Sra. Pince la cerró hace como una hora. Fui a coger un libro de Quidditch y me dijo que había decidido hacer inventario antes de que el resto de los estudiantes vuelvan. Cerró justo después de que yo cogiese mi libro."

"A mí me dejará entrar." Afirmó Hermione, con un gesto de determinación.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro."

Hermione le miró, después salió corriendo. Ron suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos y se recostó en su asiento, preguntándose si ella estaría bien. La noche anterior había tenido una sensación rara, como de inquietud, que tenía que ver con ella, y ahora no podía quitársela de la cabeza. La conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y se acababa de dar cuenta de lo poco que en realidad la conocía. Bonitos ojos, se dijo a sí mismo, unos ojos marrones realmente bonitos. Y una cara agradable, con una sonrisa para morirse. Un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió avergonzado.

Harry volvió, sacudiéndose la nieve de sus botas. Ginny bajó trotando por las escaleras, su piel tenía un cierto tono sonrosado. Ambos se sentaron, y los tres se pusieron a hablar de esto y de aquello, discutiendo sobre quién iría a por el té, conspirando para robarle los deberes a Hermione para poder copiarlos y comer un montón de chucherías. La tarde se pasó volando.

"Hora del té." Anunció Harry.

"Hermione no puede estar todavía en la biblioteca." Dijo Ginny.

"Piensa otra vez en lo que has dicho y de quién." Rió Harry.

"Se va a perder la merienda."

"Yo la esperaré." Dijo Ron. "Si no aparece pronto, iré a por ella."

Harry y Ginny se marcharon, poniéndose zancadillas el uno al otro. Ron miró al reloj. La manilla grande marcaba Hora del Té. Esperaré a que la manilla pequeña señale Date Prisa pensó, mirándola, intentando verla moverse. Estaba a punto de marcharse a la biblioteca cuando el retrato se abrió, y Hermione entró tambaleándose, con una enorme pila de libros en sus brazos. Ron se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella.

"Dame eso." Dijo, cogiendo el montón de libros. "Caramba, esto pesa una tonelada, señálame una mesa, rápido. ¿Cómo los has traído?"

"Usé un hechizo de levitación, pero creo que está dejando de hacer efecto."

"¿Necesitas tantos?"

"La Sra. Pince me dejó estar allí mientras ella empezaba con el inventario, pero ahora la biblioteca está definitivamente cerrada, así que tuve que traer todo lo que pensé que me podía hacer falta."

"¿Y para que lo necesitas?"

"Para nada." Contestó Hermione, guiando a Ron hacia una mesa.

"Son muchos libros para nada."

"Bueno, ya sabes."

"No, no lo sé, pero si sé algo."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hermione con incertidumbre.

"Nada" Mintió Ron

"Ron, dímelo"

"Nada, no es nada" Volvió a mentir Ron

Bueno, pues yo si se algo" Le contestó Hermione a Ron

"La verdad es que eso no es nada nuevo, dado que siempre lo sabes todo, pero, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?" La preguntó Ron mostrando interés

"Sé que anoche me desperté de repente, teniendo la sensación de que algo iba mal y que tenía que ver contigo. Quizás estaba soñando, pero..."

Se miraron el uno al otro. Hermione frunció los labios, preguntándose la respuesta que obtendría de parte de Ron

"Ah...vale.." Dijo Ron al fin

"¿cómo que _Ah...vale..._?" le contesto Hermione "¿es que no te importa lo que me pase?"

"pues claro que me importa, y mucho" dijo Ron abrumado

"la verdad, no lo parece" Hermione parecía un poco disgustada con la actitud que había tenido Ron con ella

"bueno, si te vas a poner así, cuéntamelo"dijo Ron "¿qué te pasa?"

"Nada." Contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él puso las manos sobre sus hombros. "No tienes que luchar cada batalla tú sola, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió, y bajó la mirada. Ron paseó sus manos por los brazos de ella. Hermione alzó la mirada hacia él y los dos se sonrojaron.

"Vamos a comer." Dijo Ron, incómodo, apartando las manos rápidamente.

Hermione le siguió a través del agujero del retrato, de nuevo confundida. El hormigueo había vuelto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las últimas horas de la tarde pasaron rápidamente. Hermione quería empezar a poner en uso sus libros, pero acabó accediendo a jugar a las cartas explosivas con los demás. Por Ranas de Chocolate. Ron le gano todas las suyas. Y después se las devolvió.

"Ya me has comprado bastantes en el pasado." Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Gracias." Contestó Hermione. Mordió la cabeza de una de ellas y se la ofreció a Ron.

"Gracias." Dijo él. Ambos se sonrieron contentos.

Harry y Ginny siguieron jugando durante un rato y después se sentaron todos y estuvieron hablando, planeando que hacer al día siguiente. La atención de Hermione no estaba en la conversación. El fuego se fue apagando.

"Estoy cansada." Anunció Ginny. "Me voy a la cama."

"Yo también." Coincidió Harry."

"Y yo." Añadió Hermione.

"Si no puedes con ellos, únete." Dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione. Todos subieron por sus respectivas escaleras. Hermione se asomó a su habitación y miró enseguida al suelo. La revista no estaba ahí y tras echar un vistazo a su escritorio comprobó que nadie había andado en él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, se desvistió con rapidez, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Su varita estaba a mano en la mesilla.

A pesar de pasar gran parte de la noche pensando en el tema, no estaba más cerca de averiguar que era lo que pasaba y no quería seguir pensando en ello. Una buena noche de sueño reparador, y se levantaría temprano para investigar antes del desayuno, se dijo a sí misma. Pegó un brinco cuando algo cayó sobre sus pies y extendió la mano hacia la varita, antes de darse cuenta de que era Crookshanks.

"Tonto." Dijo, estirando los dedos de los pies para que jugase con ellos. Estuvo jugando con él hasta que los dos se cansaron. Pronto ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ophelia dakker**: pues ya no hace falta que esperes más! Jejeje

**Mely Weasley**: ¿De verdad crees que lo de la revista sólo es cosa de Herms, bueno, y lo de cuando la lee... ya verás, quizás en este capítulo pasen más cosillas. Jejeje, weno, espero tu review en este capítulo. Besikos

**Cervatilla**: jejeje, me alegro de que te hayas reído con la pequeña discusión entre Ron y Hermione, jajaja, ¿De verdad que te tiene curiosa la revista? Pues en este capítulo si que te vas a quedar curiosa, y probablemente me mates, jajaja. Por cierto, me gustan mucho tus fics, son muy tiernos. Besikos

**Behenela**: ola! Pues si estás intrigada con lo del cuarto de Hermione, no te quiero contar en este capítulo, ahí si que te voy a dejar en ascuas! Besikos

**Ginny PoshSpice**: No te preocupes, ya continué.

**Capítulo IV. Despertares**

Estaba oscuro y hacía frío cuando Hermione se despertó. Se dio cuenta de que era todavía bien de noche y se preguntó qué era lo que la había despertado. Entonces lo oyó. Un ligero sonido en la puerta. Estaba allí otra vez, intentado entrar en la habitación. Cogió la varita y bajó de la cama. Crookshanks levantó la mirada hacia ella y saltó de la cama hacia su cesta. Se volvió a hacer un ovillo y se durmió de nuevo. Hermione se puso la bata y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta. Su corazón golpeándola en el pecho, pero había decidido que 'lo conocido' asustaba menos que 'lo desconocido'. Aún así se quedó de pié quieta durante varios minutos, cada uno de sus sentidos pendientes mientras los sonidos desaparecían. Su respiración era agitada e irregular.

Entonces, con un movimiento repentino, quitó el cierre de la puerta, la abrió de par en par y salió al pasillo, con la varita preparada. Se quedó paralizada. Encogido contra la pared, arropado con una capa, estaba sentado Ron. Estaba dormido, emitiendo un ligero silbido al respirar.

La ira se encendió en Hermione. _Una maldita broma_, pensó. Su idea de la diversión, y sin duda también de Harry. Antes de que pudiese evitarlo, le había pegado una patada.

Ron se incorporó de un salto. Miró a su alrededor, vio a Hermione y se levantó"¿Qué?" Dijo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya lo sabes." Contestó Hermione. "¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Cómo has podido? Y yo que pensé..." Sus siguientes palabras se perdieron. Le miró enfurecida, sintiéndose más enfadada de lo que jamás había pensado posible.

"¿Qué pasa?" Repitió Ron, tratando de quitarse el sueño restregándose los ojos.

"_Dime lo que te preocupa, Hermione. No tienes por qué luchar todas tus batallas sola._ Te has tenido que estar partiendo de la risa. ¿Te sugirió Harry que hicieses esto? No voy a volver a hablaros a ninguno de los dos, jamás."

"No sé de que estás hablando." Replicó Ron, completamente despierto ahora. Sacó su varita y miró nervioso de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Al menos ten el valor de admitirlo. ¿Dónde se esconde Harry? ¿A la vuelta de la esquina?" Exigió Hermione, dándole la espalda. _Pensé que estabas de mi parte, _pensó para sí misma, _pero estoy... estoy sola, como siempre._ Tragó saliva y entonces, antes de que pudiese evitarlo, rompió a llorar. Se frotó furiosa los ojos, pero no había manera. Él había ido tan amable hoy y ella había pensado... dejó caer la varita y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Ron.

Hermione levantó la mirada, y corrió a su habitación, dando un portazo tras ella. Fue enseguida a la cama, se dejó caer boca abajo y dejó las lágrimas brotar. Una estúpida broma, eso era, una estúpida y patética broma. Pero ella sabía que no era eso por lo que lloraba. Durante unas breves horas pensó que había encontrado a alguien especial, alguien que estaría a su lado incondicionalmente, alguien a quien le importaba. Se abrazó a la almohada y sollozó desconsolada.

Se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta. "Hermione, ¿puedo pasar?"

"¡No!" Se dio la vuelta para coger la varita poder cerrar la puerta – y entonces se dio cuenta de que no la tenía. "Vete." Gritó.

La puerta se abrió y Ron entró en la habitación. Llevaba su varita. Cerró la puerta suavemente y murmuró algo.

Hermione oyó la puerta cerrarse. Se frotó los ojos, decidida a no llorar delante de él, decidida a no darle ese placer. Ron se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a la cama.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que he hecho, pero lo siento. Odio cuando lloras, por favor no lo hagas."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que he estado llorando?"

"Estás igual que Gin cuando tampoco ha estado llorando."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Hermione, mirándole enfadada.

"¿Dormir frente a tu puerta? Por si acaso algo iba mal. Sé que pasó algo anoche y tú eludías el tema. Quería estar aquí para... protegerte. ¿Es eso tan malo?" Contestó, poniéndose colorado.

"¿Protegerme? Pensé que estabas intentando... ¿Quieres decir que no eras tú quien hacía los ruidos anoche?... ¿No fuiste tú quién movió la revista?"

"¿Qué revista?" Preguntó Ron.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Él había acampado frente a su puerta porque estaba preocupado por él. Le miró, mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose como iba a disculparse, pero sobre todo preguntándose si todo lo que había pasado ese día todavía significaba lo que ella esperaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto casi nada, sólo una bata que se estaba abriendo. Se sonrojó, enseguida cogió el cuello y se lo ciñó al cuerpo. Ron educadamente miró a otro lado.

"Date la vuelta." Dijo Hermione. Rápidamente se puso una camiseta y unos vaqueros, abrumada por la vergüenza. Crookshanks estaba durmiendo placidamente – y ahora sabía porqué. Él había sabido todo el tiempo que era Ron. Cogió la bata otra vez para abrigarse. "Ya puedes mirar."

"Está helando en ese pasillo." Dijo ron dándose la vuelta, tendiéndole su varita.

"_Incendio_." Dijo Hermione señalando con su varita a la chimenea. El fuego volvió a la vida y se sentaron frente a él. Ron frotándose los brazos y después poniendo las manos frente al fuego.

"¿Quieres una taza de té para entrar en calor?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Por favor."

Hermione se movió por la habitación, usando su varita para acortar el proceso de hacer té.

"Gracias." Dijo Ron, cogiendo la taza humeante que le ofrecía. Ella se sentó junto a él, observándole mientras bebía. Ron terminó el té. Y Hermione rellenó la taza con un movimiento de su varita.

"Ahora." Empezó Ron, tomando otro trago de té." Dime que es lo que está pasando."

Repentinamente agradecida de tener a alguien en quien confiar, Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado... "Y entonces te vi ahí y pensé que me estabas gastando una broma. Así que te pegué una patada. Y ya sabes el resto."

"Ah." Dijo Ron frotándose la pierna. "Me preguntaba por qué me dolía."

"Oh, Ron, lo siento mucho. No quería hacerte daño, pero me enfadé, yo – "

"No importa." La interrumpió Ron. "Mientras tú estés de una pieza, eso es lo importante."

Hermione se sonrojó ante esas palabras. Él se preocupaba, estaba de su lado.

"Entonces que es esa cosa." Preguntó Ron.

"No lo sé." Respondió Hermione. "Tengo que mirarlo en los libros que cogí."

"Te ayudaré. Que es lo que tenemos para empezar."

"Bueno, lo más obvio es que – " Se paró en seco y los dos se giraron. La mesa estaba empezando a temblar. Bolígrafos y lápices rodaban por su superficie, un jarrón empezó a moverse hacia el borde. Empezó a agitarse con furia. Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie de un salto.

"El cajón, quiere la revista." Explicó Hermione. "Lo cerré. No lo puede coger."

"Ponte tras de mí." Dijo Ron, poniéndose delante de ella.

Hermione le empujó. "Si estoy detrás de ti no podré ver lo que pasa Ron. Necesito saber lo que es si ... me voy a enfrentar a ello."

"No quiero que te haga daño."

"Y yo no quiero que te haga daño _a ti_." Replicó Hermione rápidamente. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro como tontos durante un momento, después volvieron a prestar atención a la mesa.

"Tengo que abrir el cajón." Dijo Hermione, dando un paso adelante.

"No." Repuso Ron, cogiéndola de la muñeca. "No sabes lo que hará."

"No tengo que acercarme mucho." Contestó Hermione, intentando que la soltara. "Puedo abrirlo desde unos tres metros de distancia. ¿Puedes hacer un hechizo _Muralis_ para bloquearlo?"

"No." Dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero puedo soltarle una maldición, en cuanto lo vea."

"No lo maldigas, hasta que venga a por nosotros."

Él asintió y le soltó la muñeca. Avanzaron lentamente. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se sintió momentáneamente aterrorizada. La temperatura en la habitación había bajado varios grados. Levantó la varita y murmuró el contrahechizo. El cierre emitió un sonido que indicaba que estaba abierto y enseguida el cajón se abrió de golpe cayendo al suelo. Ambos observaron boquiabiertos como la revista se levantaba en el aire y empezaba a flotar hacia la pared.

Y entonces, levemente, justo en el filo de lo visible, Hermione vio la figura que llevaba la revista. Se deslizó hacia la pared y soltó la revista. Hermione salió disparada hacia delante.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó temblorosa.

El espectro murmuró algo y desapareció a través de la pared.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron de pie, en silencio. Notaron como la temperatura volvía a subir. Ron fue el primero en hablar. Estaba temblando.

"Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero ¿qué era eso?"

"Es una muy buena pregunta. Eso – ella – era una chica. Más joven que yo."

"¿Cómo sabes que era una chica?"

"¿No la viste, Ron? Debiste hacerlo."

"No vi nada."

"Era una chica, de la época victoriana."

"Victoriana, ¿cómo los sabes?" Dijo Ron, preguntándose si el temblor de sus piernas pararía.

"Su pelo, su vestido, era de la época victoriana. ¿Estás seguro de que no la viste?"

"Segurísimo. Pero pude sentir el mal. Tenemos que hacer algo, decírselo a Dumbledore o algo. No puedes quedarte aquí."

"Ron, no era malvada. Era... desgraciada. Le pregunté qué era lo que quería." Hermione dejó que sus palabras flotaran en el aire.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Ron.

"Ella dijo... dijo que quería morir."

"Es un fantasma, ya está muerta."

"¿Eso funciona así?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No lo sé."

"Precisamente, Ron, no era malvada, estaba asustada, estaba preocupada... oh, ojalá la hubieses visto."

"Ojalá la hubiese maldecido. Hermione, reconozco el mal cuando lo huelo. Tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore."

"No." Replicó Hermione. "Quiero averiguar que es lo que está pasando. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué se empeña en mover la revista? Y de todas formas no podemos decírselo a Dumbledore. McGonagall y él están fuera, en Londres, así que tendríamos que decírselo a Snape."

"Oh." Dijo Ron con gesto de asco. La idea no era nada atractiva – posiblemente le expulsarían por estar en los dormitorios de las chicas. "¿Entonces que hacemos?"

"Dormir un poco. Y por la mañana empezaré a leer. Tenemos suficientes pistas."

"Vale." Aceptó Ron. "¿Qué cama cojo?" Miró a su alrededor a la habitación y señaló. "Esa tiene buena pinta."

"¡Ron! No puedes dormir en la cama de Lavender... ni en la de Parvati... ni en la de nadie."

"Vale, usaré tu sillón."

"¡No puedes dormir aquí!"

"Bajemos entonces a la sala común."

"No, no seas tonto. Tienes que volver a tu habitación."

"No creerás que te voy a dejar aquí sola, ¿verdad?" Cogió una almohada de la cama de Hermione y la echó en el sofá. "¿Tienes una manta de sobra?"

Hermione no sabía que hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que Ron no se iba a ir. Y mientras estaba allí de pie mirándole, decidió que no quería que lo hiciese. Encontró dos mantas y las puso sobre el sofá.

"Gracias." Dijo Ron, dejándose caer en él. Se envolvió en las mantas y la sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa dubitativa, todavía avergonzada ante la idea de compartir habitación con él.

"Será mejor que me levantes temprano por la mañana y volveré a mi habitación." Dijo Ron.

"Está bien." Respondió Hermione, y después se rió para sí. "Toma mi despertador." Lo programó para las siete y lo puso a su lado.

Tras apagar las luces se metió en la cama, aún completamente vestida. Tiró de las sábanas hasta que le llegaban a la barbilla, y se quedó allí tumbada mirando al techo. Sabía que tendría que estar pensando en la chica, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Ron, que estaba dormido a poco más de un metro de ella. Estiró la mano y apretó la nariz del dragón. El brillo iluminó ligeramente la cara de Ron y ella se giró y se le quedó mirando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los dos se despertaron en cuanto sonó la alarma. Hermione apartó las sábanas y se sentó en la cama, con los brazos rodeando las rodillas. Ron apartó las mantas de una patada y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

"Entonces." Dijo Ron.

"Entonces." Imitó Hermione.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. ¿Y tú?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Bien."

"Será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación."

"Supongo."

"¿Le dijiste a Harry lo que ibas a hacer?"

"No. Iba a decírselo esta mañana."

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

"Sería mejor que no se lo dijeses." Dijo Hermione, insegura. "Quiero decir, que no sabemos quién es ella, puede que necesite ayuda y es posible que Harry se ponga un poco frenético e intente acabar con ella."

"Como yo." Dijo Ron, en voz baja.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Esperaba que se hubiese olvidado de eso. Se giró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Era una reacción bastante natural en ese momento. Pero, bueno, ¿quizás podríamos dejarlo entre nosotros de momento?" Había estado pensándolo durante toda la noche y sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Insegura, se miró los pies.

"De acuerdo... sólo tú y yo." Dijo Ron, lentamente. En lo más profundo, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, habían cruzado una línea. Harry y él normalmente compartían todo – ahora él estaba compartiendo algo sólo con Hermione. Harry todavía era su amigo, pero parecía que Hermione se había convertido en algo más que eso.

"Miraré en mis libros a ver si encuentro algo. Tu mantén a Harry y a Ginny fuera de mi camino." Dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada. Ron asintió y se levantó.

"Será mejor que vuelva, entonces." Dijo, arreglándoselas para sonreír.

"Vale."

"¿Te veo en el desayuno?"

"Sí." Respondió Hermione. Se miraron incómodos el uno al otro.

"Me voy entonces."

"Está bien."

Todavía se miraron una vez más. El corazón de Hermione latía a mil por hora. Intentó mantenerle la mirada. Y entonces Ron se agachó y le cogió las manos. Su tacto era electrizante y sintió que sus brazos se ponían rígidos.

"Ten cuidado." Dijo, apretándole las manos suavemente. "Si vuelve a aparecer, simplemente sal pitando."

"Tendré cuidado." Prometió Hermione. La habitación parecía pequeña y muy lejana, lo único que contaba era Ron. Le apretó las manos otra vez y las soltó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se giró y la sonrió, con eso se fue. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó allí tumbada mirando al techo, la inundaban emociones que nunca había sentido. El hormigueo era intenso.

En algún momento consiguió levantarse, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó a la sala común, donde empezó a buscar entre los libros y pergaminos apilados sobre la mesa.

Eran las nueve cuando Ron y Harry amanecieron. Ginny apareció diez minutos después y todos bajaron a desayunar. Para alivio de Hermione, no se dijo nada de la noche anterior – le preocupaba que Ginny hubiese oído algo y que Harry se hubiese dado cuenta de que Ron no estaba. Tras comerse las salchichas y el bacon volvieron a la sala común – y el fuego. Afuera estaba nevando y soplaba un fuerte viento. Un día para quedarse dentro, anunció Ginny.

"¿Qué os parece un dos contra dos de Quidditch, aquí dentro, a pie?" Propuso Harry.

"No seas tonto." Dijo Ginny. "No funciona si no puedes volar."

"Cogeré las escobas, entonces, si tenemos cuidado no nos daremos con muchas cosas."

"Tengo que estudiar... algo." Dijo Hermione con cuidado.

"Estás de vacaciones." Dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente.

"No funcionaría, Harry." Interrumpió Ron rápidamente.

"¿No?"

"No, la sala común no es suficientemente larga, pasaríamos todo el rato dando la vuelta y la snitch se cargaría las cosas a nuestro alrededor. Puede girar en pocos milímetros."

"Puede que tengas razón. Oh, bueno, sólo era una idea." Reconoció Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Jugaré contra ti y Ginny al ajedrez al mismo tiempo por la reserva secreta de ranas de chocolate de Ginny."

"¿Qué reserva secreta?" Preguntó Ginny poniéndose roja.

"¡Ajá!" Exclamó Ron. "Sabía que tenías una." La sonrió mientras ella se ponía aún más roja. Harry puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ginny y le murmuró algo al oído. Ginny río y asintió.

"Iré a coger mis libros entonces." Dijo Hermione, escurriéndose rápidamente.

Pasó la mañana mirando sus libros. Ron se sentó con Harry y Ginny junto al fuego. Jugó al ajedrez y bromeó y se rió con ello, pero su cabeza estaba centrada en Hermione. El tacto de su mano todavía estaba presente en su recuerdo. Volvió a recordar cada detalle de su paseo y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y se preguntó si ella estaría pensando en él. No podía estarlo, decidió, pero esperaba que sí. Su conversación constaba de monosílabos.

La hora de la comida llegó y se pasó y el viento seguía soplando, y ellos seguían vagueando frente al fuego. Hermione se unía a ellos de vez en cuando para tomar una taza de té. El corazón de Ron latía a toda velocidad cuando ella se sentaba a su lado sonriéndole tímidamente, y se preguntaba si no estaría volviéndose loco. Normalmente estarían pelándose por alguna tontería y con cierta frecuencia él estaría contento de que ella se fuese. Ahora contaba los minutos que quedaban para la siguiente taza de té y no dejaba de mirarla, sin preocuparle si alguien se daba cuenta.

La hora del té llegó y todos bajaron de nuevo al Gran Comedor. Como no habían hecho gran cosa, tocaron poco la comida. La conversación era pobre, al haberse dicho todo lo que se tenían que decir a lo largo del día y Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. A la hora, volvieron a la sala común.

Hermione se dirigió a su mesa. Harry y Ginny fueron hacia el fuego. Ron se quedó de pie, atrapado entre el fuego y la mesa. Tras una mirada hacia Harry y Ginny, fue hacia la mesa y se sentó junto a Hermione, que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino. Ella levantó la mirada y le recompensó con una brillante sonrisa.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Preguntó Ron.

"No estoy segura. No dejo de pensar que he encontrado algo, pero, oh, no lo sé." Hermione e recostó en su silla y dejó caer la pluma. Su mundo de seguridad y exactitud se había puesto boca abajo debido a sentimientos sobre los que no tenía ningún control. No podía concentrarse, por mucho que supiese que tenía que hacerlo.

"Te ayudaré. Dame algo que hacer."

"Empieza a mirar en este." Le dijo Hermione, acercándole una copia de _Las apariciones de Catchpole_. "Es la tercera edición, así que está en orden alfabético."

"Vale." Dijo Ron, abriendo el volumen forrado en piel de ternero. Una araña se deslizó por el lomo del libro. Ron tragó saliva, pero la ignoró. Empezó a pasar páginas, preguntándose que es lo que estaba buscando. ¿Chica malvada? ¿Chica victoriana malvada? Afortunadamente había fotografías, así que se centró en ellas, pasando rápidamente por los 'imposibles'.

Trabajaron en silencio mientras Harry y Ginny jugaban un ruidoso juego de Guerra de Ajedrez. Ron sonrió para sí, de la manera que estaban jugando, ¡posiblemente perdiesen los dos! Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se acercarían para ver qué estaban haciendo. No era habitual que él trabajase con Hermione. De repente, decidió que tenía que saber qué sentía ella. Respiró profundamente y cogió la mano de Hermione llevándola bajo la mesa, donde entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Mantuvo la mirada en el libro, no era capaz de mirarla a ella. Para su alivio y deleite, le apretó suavemente la mano, así que él se giró y le sonrió tímidamente.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa radiante. Se quedaron sentados allí, cogidos de la mano, sin decir nada, pretendiendo mirar sus libros. Hermione finalmente decidió que no podía investigar más, era imposible concentrarse. Se preguntaba si debía decirle su teoría, pero decidió que no. Estaba tan insegura de sus deducciones, y ahora no quería parecer una estúpida frente a él. Sería mejor comprobarla primero.

"Voy a subir a mirar una cosa. Ahora te veo." Dijo, soltándole la mano.

Ron la observó mientras atravesaba la sala común. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y le sonrió. Al girarse y empezar a subir as escaleras, él no vio la mirada de incertidumbre que sustituyó la sonrisa.

Unas carcajadas desde la chimenea atrajeron su atención hacia Harry y Ginny, que estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. No parecía que estuviesen echando en falta ni a él ni a Hermione. dos! Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se acercarían para ver qué estaban haciendo. No era habitual que él trabajase con Hermione. De repente, decidió que tenía que saber qué sentía ella. Respiró profundamente y cogió la mano de Hermione llevándola bajo la mesa, donde entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Mantuvo la mirada en el libro, no era capaz de mirarla a ella. Para su alivio y deleite, le apretó suavemente la mano, así que él se giró y le sonrió tímidamente.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa radiante. Se quedaron sentados allí, cogidos de la mano, sin decir nada, pretendiendo mirar sus libros. Hermione finalmente decidió que no podía investigar más, era imposible concentrarse. Se preguntaba si debía decirle su teoría, pero decidió que no. Estaba tan insegura de sus deducciones, y ahora no quería parecer una estúpida frente a él. Sería mejor comprobarla primero.

"Voy a subir a mirar una cosa. Ahora te veo." Dijo, soltándole la mano.

Ron la observó mientras atravesaba la sala común. Se detuvo al pie de la escalera y le sonrió. Al girarse y empezar a subir as escaleras, él no vio la mirada de incertidumbre que sustituyó la sonrisa.

Unas carcajadas desde la chimenea atrajeron su atención hacia Harry y Ginny, que estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. No parecía que estuviesen echando en falta ni a él ni a Hermione. Ginny estaba riendo y dándole una revista y una lápiz a Harry, que estaba intentando apartarlos de él. No uno de sus estúpidos test, pensó Ron, siempre andaba con ellos. Se preguntaba porque querría Ginny que Harry le ayudase. Frunció el ceño al recordar como Ginny había intentado meterle una bola de nieve por el cuello de la camisa a Harry. Y la bola de nieve que había traído a la sala común. Y había pasado una buna hora o más tirándose en trineo con él. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa. No podía ser, ¿verdad? Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Tenía que decirle esto a Hermione. ¡Por fin sabía algo que ella no!

Riendo para sus adentros, volvió a centrarse en los libros. Miró hacia el de Hermione. Estaba abierto en un capítulo sobre poltergeist. Volviendo al suyo, empezó a hojearlo de nuevo, dejando que su mirada se pasease lentamente por las páginas. Había llegado a la página 67 y estaba a punto de pasarla, cuando algo le llamó la atención –

_Neonato: Un tipo de aparecido especialmente malintencionado. Los neonatos son fantasmas que no han sido completamente aceptados en el mundo de los espíritus. Están condenados a permanecer siempre como 'recién nacidos', ni realmente un fantasma pero tampoco humanos. La principal motivación de estos entes es escapar de limbo en que se encuentran y bien 'morir' (en el sentido que se pueda aplicar a un fantasma) o 'intercambiar' posiciones con un ser humano, de esa manera trasfiriendo su confinamiento a la desafortunada alma. Si sienten una humano sensible, pueden intentar atraer piedad y compasión, con vistas a 'intercambiar'. Forman fuertes, irracionales, apegos a algunos objetos y su determinación en mover estos a algún lugar en particular frecuentemente lleva a confundir a los neonatos con poltergeist. La destrucción de estos objetos puede destruir a un neonato, sobretodo si se usa fuego. La población mágica en general no debe enfrentarse a estas criaturas, a menos que haya muggles en peligro directo. Informe de cualquier aparición sospechosa al Ministerio de Magia por lechuza urgente tan pronto como sea posible, citando la referencia CpAiii/67/NN._

Ron leyó el apartado una y otra vez y lo miró fijamente desconcertado. Entonces una sensación de terror le invadió y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba en peligro. Se levantó de la mesa de golpe y la bordeó, tirando libros y tazas. Cuando llegó al final empezó a correr hacia las escaleras de las chicas. Harry y Ginny le miraban con la boca abierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Wenoooooooooooooo, aquí está el 4º capítulo, como pedíais.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis por como he dejado el capítulo jejeje.**

**Ya sabéis, si me quereis agregar al MSN, solo tenéis que decírmelo.**

**Y Dejad review xfa, esque es lo mejor.**

**Weno, Besikos**


	5. ¿Hermione?

**Behenela: **Mmmm, si antes decías que no podía haber más intriga...ahora ya no te quiero ni contar, bueno, déjame un review en este capítulo xfi...Muchos besos...

**Kokory: **sí, bueno, ya actualicé, sobre la pareja H/G, bueno, tienes razón, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito... aunque tampoco tiene mucha importancia, es un poco secundario...muchos besos.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: Sí, cierto, Ron y Hermione son muy tiernos, pero no es justo, yo quiero que Ron sea para mí! Joooo, y mira que yo he pedido uno para navidad, pero nada, que no me lo traen XD, y si estás muy intrigada, aquí ya no te quiero ni contar, aisss, no pasa na' porque creo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar, pero weno...Besitos...

**IloveWeasleys**: Jajaja, ya sé que soy mala, malévola y perversa, Jajaja, pero es que tengo que dejar así los capítulos porque si no la gente no sigue leyendo... sí, es cierto ahora el héroe de la película, rectifiquemos, MI héroe (es que adoro a Ron) va a salvar a la damisela, pero la cosa es ¿Conseguirá salvarla, no sé, no sé... lo cierto es que sí lo sé, ya que lo he escrito yo, pero bueno. Sí, en mis vacaciones tampoco hay ordenador, y es lo que hago yo, cuando vuelvo aumento la lista de FF seguir... si dices que te da igual lo que tenga la revistita, que a ti lo que te interesa es que haya temita...es que sin la revista no hay temita! O sí? Bueno...Agur...Muchos besos.

**Capítulo V. ¿Hermione?**

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, se lanzó por el pasillo e irrumpió en la habitación de Hermione. Hermione estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, leyendo una revista.

"¿Estás bien?" Soltó Ron.

"Sí, gracias."

"Esa cosa, es una neonato, es malvado."

"Soy consciente de ello, ¿crees que no tengo ninguna formación?" Dijo Hermione, pareciendo ligeramente irritada.

"Bueno... yo... ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Dónde está?"

"He dispuesto de... ello."

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Oh, por Dios! Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas. ¿No hay nada que prefieras hacer?" Preguntó avanzando lentamente hacia él, una ligera sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Ron tragó saliva.

"¿No vas a abrazarme?" Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedó donde estaba, con las manos cuidadosamente entrelazadas frente a ella.

"Eh..." Balbuceó Ron, sonrojándose intensamente.

"No seas tímido, venga, abrázame Ronald."

Ron dio un paso hacia ella... y entonces se paró. "¿Cómo me has llamado?"

"Ronald, mi querido Ronald, ¿cómo te voy a llamar?"

Ron miró fijamente a Hermione y empezó a retroceder. "¿Ronald? No me habías llamado Ronald hasta ahora.1 Nunca. Es tan... antiguo." Miró fijamente a Hermione y empezó a gritar. "Eres _tú_, ¿verdad? ¿Qué has hecho con Hermione? Te has intercambiado con ella. ¿Dónde está?"(N/A: Ya se que Hermione si llama a Ron "Ronald" en algunas ocasiones, pero si no es por eso, la mente de Ron, que hay que decirlo, es un poco simple, aunque sea mi niño favorito, no pilaría la suplantación de Hermione por el Neonato)

"Oh, Ronald, Ron, un momento por favor. Debo implorarte que abandones esas ideas ridículas."

Ron se dio la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor a la habitación. Estaban solos – casi. Crookshanks se levantó desde el armario, con el pelo encrespado.

"Llama a Crookshanks hacia ti." Ordenó Ron, sin perder de vista a Hermione.

"Crookshanks, ven aquí ahora mismo." Dijo Hermione bruscamente, volviéndose hacia el armario. Crookshanks no se movió. Hermione se dirigió al armario, diciéndole monerías, pero él simplemente arqueaba el espinazo y la bufaba como advertencia.

"No puedes hacerlo, ¿a que no?" Dijo Ron tranquilamente. "¿Dónde está?"

Hermione se volvió hacia él, ahora sonriendo maliciosamente, y señaló hacia la derecha de Ron. "Está a tu lado, ¿no puedes verla? No, no creo que puedas. Está suplicándote. Pero ahora me tienes a mí en su lugar."

Ron se giró hacia su derecha. Si entrecerraba los ojos, podía ver un ligero parpadeo. "No te quiero a ti. Quiero a la verdadera Hermione. Tráela de vuelta." Le temblaba la voz, estaba empezando a perder el control.

La falsa Hermione rió, y su cara empezó a retorcerse y cambiar, deslizándose y burbujeando como la cera hirviendo. Ron retrocedió aterrorizado. Era el cuerpo de Hermione, la ropa de Hermione, pero ahora la cara era de una chica más joven.

"¿Qué eres tú?" Consiguió balbucear Ron.

"¡Quién soy! Soy Hermione, ¿quién si no?"

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Me desperté. Hay una energía en esta habitación, un deseo, una pasión, y eso me despertó y me trajo aquí. Me hizo más fuerte según esa energía crecía. Estoy completa otra vez. Y ahora te tengo a ti, y siento que seremos muy felices juntos."

Ron la miró enfadado. Actuando por instinto, palpó el aire con su mano derecha – y sintió un ligero hormigueo. Movió la mano y noto resistencia. La mano de Hermione decidió, mientras miraba enfurecido a la chica. Que le devolvió la mirada.

"No me hagas enfadar Ronald. O tendré que encargarme de ti, como hice con Thomas."

"¿Thomas?" Preguntó Ron, apretando con fuerza la fantasmal mano de Hermione.

"Mi hermano pequeño. Oh, era tan irritante, tan exasperante, el muchachito perfecto. Mis padres le adoraban. Así que le maté." Dio una vuelta en el sitio y le ofreció a Ron una sonrisa bobalicona.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ron, su voz apenas más alta que un suspiro. La sonrisa de ella le provocaba escalofríos.

"Puse arsénico en su comida. Murió lentamente, era tan divertido verlo. Por supuesto estaban _tan_ apenada cuando murió. Lloré durante casi dos días. Mamá estaba tan preocupada por mí." Su sonrisa se volvió más dura. "Y entonces morí – Fui a patinar unas Navidades al Támesis y el hielo se rompió. Y me ahogué. No sé por qué. Todos los demás se salvaron."

"Porque eres mala." Dijo Ron lentamente. "Lo merecías. Me sorprende que nunca te cogiesen por matar a tu hermano."

"Oh, nunca sospecharon de mí. Puse unos cuantos cristales de arsénico en la habitación de la doncella y le dije a la policía que la había visto andar con su comida. La arrestaron. Y la colgaron. Pero era común y pobre, así que no importaba."

A Ron le hervía la sangre. Soltó la mano de Hermione y cogió su varita. Común y pobre – acusaciones tan frecuentemente dirigidas a él por Malfoy. De repente se decidió y dio un paso hacia ella.

"Hermione todavía no se ha ido – tráela de vuelta. Es tu última oportunidad."

"¿Mi última oportunidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, Ronald?"

Ron equilibró su varita y, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, dijo clara y lentamente. "Tráela de vuelta. Vuelve a intercambiaros y tendrás una oportunidad e volver a encontrar a alguien con quien intercambiar – si tienes cuidado puede que la próxima vez te salgas con la tuya. Si no traes de vuelta a Hermione, te destruiré, te haré pedazos."

"Eso no te devolverá a Hermione."

"Eso no impedirá que vuelva a verla. Encontraré la manera. Pero tú estarás muerta definitivamente – para siempre. Su vida, a cambio de una nueva oportunidad para intercambiar. Tienes diez segundos para decidirte."

La chica soltó una risa ahogada y se tapo la boca con las manos.

"Nueve..."

"Ronald, sabes que no puedes hacerlo."

"Ocho... Siete... Seis..."

"¡No! No puedo volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Sólo porqué maté a mi horrible hermano."

"Cinco... Cuatro... Tres..." Dijo Ron, apuntando con su varita directamente a la chica.

"¡Para! Para... Lo haré." Ahora estaba llorando y mirándole desconsolada.

**Lágrimas de cocodrilo**, pensó Ron, ha matado por lo menos dos veces. Mantuvo su varita apuntando a su corazón. La chica de repente le sonrió.

"Ahora." Grito Ron. La miró fijamente – y entonces, para su asombro, empezó a desaparecer. A su lado algo casi imperceptible con la forma de Hermione empezaba a materializarse. Su mirada iba de una a otra, viendo a la chica desaparecer y a Hermione reaparecer. El proceso duró casi un minuto. Y entonces la chica había desaparecido y Hermione había vuelto. Tragó saliva y miró a Hermione de arriba abajo.

"¿Ron?" Dijo Hermione con una voz muy débil.

Él asintió. Hermione se lanzó a su cuello y se abrazaron

1


	6. Vuelves a ser tú

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe**: jejejeje, ya tienes el chap final! Espero que lo disfrutes!

**Mely Weasley**: bah, no pasa na q no m ayas dejado review! Noooo, no te dejo que seas Herms! RON ES MIOOOOOO! Jajajaja, dejalo que se me va la olla, XD!

**Andrea o IloveWeasleys**: weno, a ti ya te contestaré yo con un super pedazo de review! XD

**Behenela**: sip, que bonito es el amor...!

**Capítulo VI. Vuelves a ser tú**

"Eres tú, ¿verdad?" Dijo Ron casi sin voz.

"Eso creo." Titubeó Hermione.

Ron sintió que algo se frotaba contra él. Miró hacia abajo. Crookshanks estaba frotándose contra la pierna de Hermione, ronroneando como un loco.

"Eres tú." Repitió Ron, resplandeciente. Soltó a Hermione y dio un paso hacia atrás, sosteniéndola a un brazo de distancia. "¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo?"

"Oh, Ron. Pensé que sabía qué era, pensé que era un poltergeist. Cogí la revista y le dije que viniese y la cogiera. Y después de un rato lo hizo. Parecía tan desgraciada y pensé que podía ayudarla. Pero estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada."

"No pasa nada, todos cometemos errores."

"¡Yo no!" Dijo Hermione. Y dejó caer la cabeza.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." La tranquilizó Ron,

"Intenté hablar con ella, pero ella sólo se rió y... no sé cómo explicarlo. Ella simplemente me extrajo de mi cuerpo. No podía detenerla. Ella se volvió más brillante y yo más difusa. Y cuando ella era yo, me provocaba, me decía que te iba a apartar de mí y..."

"¿Que me iba a apartar de ti?" Dijo Ron débilmente, preguntándose si estaba oyendo bien.

Hermione levantó la mirada y asintió, sus mejillas sonrosadas. "Te llamé una y otra vez, pero no salía ningún sonido."

"Sentí tu llamada." Dijo Ron.

"¿Qué?"

"Sentí algo, no sé el qué, pero sabía que eras tú, sabía que tenías problemas. Por eso subí."

Se quedaron allí de pie mirándose.

"Ron, lo siento tanto. Debía haberte dicho lo que iba a hacer, debía haberte pedido ayuda. Tú dijiste que no tenía que hacerlo todo yo sola, y esperaba que lo dijeses en serio, pero no sabía si tu realmente..."

Un bufido les sobresaltó. Crookshanks estaba retrocediendo, escupiéndole a algo. Las mesas empezaron a temblar, los libros empezaban a caerse de las estanterías, y jarrón se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe para después volver a cerrarse con gran estruendo. Una cama se levantó claramente unos diez centímetros del suelo y después cayó de golpe. Hermione chilló.

"La chica." Dijo Ron, soltando a Hermione. Se giró, buscándola.

"¡Viene a por mí!" Gritó Hermione, sacando su varita. Ron se acercó a Hermione, estirando su propia varita. Entonces su rostro se endureció y corrió hacia la cama y cogió la revista.

"¡Tenemos que detenerla definitivamente, y quizás esta es la manera!" Gritó Ron, agitando la revista. La levantó y la rompió por la mitad. Un chillido sonó muy cerca de ellos. Volvió a romper la revista. Otro chillido. Despedazó la revista una vez detrás de otra, cada desgarro acompañado que gritos cada vez más estridentes. Los golpes y temblores pararon. Sonrió con amarga satisfacción.

"Estás matándola." Susurró Hermione.

"Bien." Contestó Ron. Las palabras del libro que había estado leyendo estaban claras en su mente y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a la chimenea y lenta, deliberadamente, empezó a echar los pedazos de revista al fuego. Los gritos se intensificaron, subiendo y bajando según se iba quemando cada trozo de revista.

"Ron, no." Dijo Hermione, su voz era temblorosa. "No la tortures. Sólo... sólo quémala de una vez."

"¿Te preocupa lo que le pase? ¿Después de lo que ha intentado hacerte? ¿Hacernos?"

"Ron, por favor."

Ron vio lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione. Tragó saliva y echó el resto de la revista al fuego. Se ennegreció y rizó y entonces, de repente se inflamó. Se escuchó un chillido agudo, más ruidoso que nada que hubiesen oído antes. Duró unos largos segundo y después desapareció. Ron miró al fuego – la revista había desaparecido. Se giró hacia Hermione y vio que estaba llorando, así que corrió hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba, acariciándola el pelo mientras sollozaba. Él reunió su coraje.

"No estoy seguro de que este sea el mejor momento para decir esto Hermione, pero creo que me estoy enam -."

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y chocó contra la pared. Harry irrumpió en la habitación y se agachó, con la varita lista, sus ojos alerta, buscando. Ron soltó a Hermione y se apartó de ella, más rápido de lo que jamás había creído posible. Harry comprobó la habitación rápidamente – y se enderezó. Ginny estaba de pié en la puerta, su varita débil y temblando.

"Oímos gritos. ¿Estáis bien?" Preguntó Harry.

Ron y Hermione asintieron.

"Vimos el libro." Balbuceó Ginny. "¿Un neonato? ¿Aquí?"

Ron y Hermione volvieron a asentir.

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó Harry, con la varita todavía preparada.

"Ron lo mató." Dijo Hermione, frotándose los ojos.

Harry bajó el brazo. "Bien hecho Ron. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

Ron explicó lo que acababa de pasar, dejando de lado el embarazoso hecho que sabía del fantasma desde antes.

Harry asintió pensativo. "Deberías habérnoslo dicho, Hermione – tuviste suerte de que Ron se diese cuenta tan rápido. Si no lo hubiese hecho, eso, esa cosa, nos podría haber engañado durante más tiempo."

"No creo que hubiese sido posible." Dijo Ginny. Ron la miró. Ella le estaba sonriendo y en sus ojos había cierto brillo. Ron sintió como se sonrojaba. Ginny no podía saber lo que sentía por Hermione, ¿no?

"Bueno." Empezó Harry, guardándose la varita, claramente ya no consideraba esto una crisis. "Es hora de una taza de té, creo. ¿Venís?" Miró interrogante a Ron y Hermione.

"No creo." Repuso Ginny. Cogió a Harry del brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

"Deja de tirar de mí, Gin. Por supuesto que vienen." Dijo Harry.

Ron miró a Hermione y la vio sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. "Ahora os alcanzamos, Harry." Dijo.

Ginny arrastró a Harry fuera de la habitación. Mientras la cerraba, vio como Ron cogía a Hermione entre sus brazos. Sonrió contenta.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Harry, confundido.

"Intenta imaginártelo." Contesto Ginny riendo. Deslizó su brazo en el de él y le condujo a la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido de concentración.

"Te lo diré más tarde." Suspiró Ginny, negando con la cabeza no pudiendo creerlo. Paró junto a una ventana y miró al exterior. El viento había parado y ya no estaba nevando. La media luna iluminaba los terrenos del castillo. A Ginny se le iluminó la cara.

"¿Qué te parece tirarnos en trineo a la luz de la luna?"

"es la mejor idea que me han propuesto en todo el día" le dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa en la cara

ohhh! Lo terminé!

Xfin, os ha gustado?

Dejadme reviews xfa!

3


End file.
